Her Unknown Destiny
by LilithValdis
Summary: She is the last of her kind, able to bring the world into darkness. And Sesshomaru is the only one who can stop her and save her from her own darkness that threatens to destroy her. Inuyasha/SaintSaya The Lost Canvas cross
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha or its Characters, I do not own Saint Saya The Lost Canvas as well of its character. I just own the creative story!

This is my very first story! please dont be too harsh, anyway i thought that there needed to be more of this couple, and thanks to my boyfriend and his convincing skills i finally just decided to take it upon myself and help out! also the words of a reader also inspired me. Tanks for your time!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a quiet dark night when Sango ran through the trees, the smell of the trees along with the songs of the night creatures where oblivious to the broken girl. Her drumming heartbeat against her chest, throat burning, body screaming at her to get away, while her mind tried to numb the pain. She had been running for hours with out looking back, without stopping and it was taking its toll on her. She collapsed on a tree, gripping on its bark for dear life. Her mind, body and soul were in immense pain. Her mind cried out to her to stop that she was safe, but she didn't feel it. She felt exposed and frail. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed remembering what had done this to her. Her body now weak and tired dragged her to the ground on the stems of the tree, there she held herself and cried alone in the darkness of the forest.

**Hours Earlier:**

Sango awoke from her slumber, she had felt a pull to her heart; calling her out trying to tell her something important. She looked around in Kaede's hut to her friends. Kagome was curled up in her pink sleeping bag with Shippo cuddled close to her chest and Kirara cuddled in Shippo's. She couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked. Her eyes roamed to Inuyasha the half demon who was her enemy when she first laid eyes on him, believing that he slaughtered her village. It was all part of Naraku's plan to get rid of the half demon once and for all. He used a shikon jewel shard to keep her from feeling her wounds, but in the end she fell unconscious from loss of blood and found out of Naraku's treachery. She shook her head to rid herself of such memories. She looked for Miroku but he was not in the hut.

She stood up and ran outside in a hurry '_maybe that's what woke me_' she thought '_he must be in trouble!_' and with that in mind she ran into the woods completely forgetting about her weapons, except for the one in her arm but she was oblivious to that at the moment.

Unknown to her Inuyasha had woken up to the sound of her standing up so abruptly, he pretended to be asleep thinking she might want to go relieve herself. But by the smell of her scent he knew he was wrong, when she left in a hurry; opening his eyes he looked around the hut. Inuyasha growled noticing that Miroku wasn't there; he stood up and placed his tetsusaiga in his slash and took off after Sango "stupid woman! Forgetting your weapons…keh, now I have to go baby sit!" he murmured angrily under his breath as he leaped through the trees. He could have left her but his demon instinct told him to protect her. He gripped the hilt of his tetsusaiga and clenched his jaw, he didn't know why but the hair on his neck stood on end, something was going to happen and his tetsusaiga confirmed it for it kept on pulsing like a heartbeat.

Sango gripped the white yokata that she had borrowed from Kaede close to her body, the cold night air kissed at her skin as it went though the thin fabric. It was cold and it wasn't meant to be used for outdoors but she wasn't thinking straight and now she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. She was calling out Miroku's name but no one answered. She had been walking for a while and sighed as she shivered.

Inuyasha had come to a stop but made sure to keep his distance, he was close enough to sense and see her but far enough so that she wouldn't be aware of his presence. His ears twitched hearing a moan. And he knew that Sango had heard it too for she had stopped walking. The pulsing in his sword had grown stronger and he felt more on edge. He sniffed the air and scrunched his nose in disgust, it smelled of sex and arousal. But what made him more disgusted was that it was mingled with Miroku's scent.

Sango was about to turn and leave but stopped when she heard a moan, it was low but her training as a demon slayer made her able to pick up noises slightly as well as demons. She blushed and turned to leave, she didn't want to interrupt what ever the person was doing. She turned her heel but stopped and her eyes widened '_Miroku_' the voice said again. She looked back to the bushes "it can't be..." she walked forward trying to tell herself that what she heard wasn't real "please...please don't le-" her sentence was cut short for what her eyes witnessed confirmed what her ears heard. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. What she saw crushed her heart and shattered it into a million pieces. Her eyes burned as tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't move.

Down the hill was Miroku naked on top of a woman who kept calling his name and pleas. He obliged and brought his lips down onto her lips kissing her passionately as he ran his hands over her body.

Inuyasha took a few steps forward as the pulsing of the sword stopped and his edginess vanished as if it was never there to begin with. He could smell the scent of salt as it carried it to his nose; he griped the hilt of tetsusaiga harder. He stopped dead in his tracks; he felt an overwhelming presence, his head turned as he heard whispers and a whimper, he looked to the source of the whimper and saw Sango stepping back. His golden eyes widened as he saw a crystal blue colored aura around her form but it vanished just as quick as it had been there. But he knew that it was there he felt almost intimidated by the power.

When Sango stepped back she had crushed a few dry leaves causing Miroku to jump up and grab the beads on his wrist. He felt a strong aura but it had vanished. He looked at the forest "who goes there?! Show your self!" he demanded as his eyes narrowed. The light that the full moon provided gave him a bit of an advantage and what he saw made his eyes widen in horror and his mouth gap in shock. There in the trees was Sango's tear stained face and her eyes showed the hurt and betrayal, all because of him. The woman that he had promised he would marry when they defeated Naraku. He reached for his robe and turned back to her but she was gone. He cursed at himself and ran after her after getting dressed.

It all happened so fast thought Inuyasha, Sango left through the trees running as if Naraku himself was at her feet. He growled remembering who it was at her feet and jumped in front of a startled Monk that had just made it up the hill to where Sango stood just moments before.

Miroku gasped and fell on his rear when a red and white blur dropped in front of him, he quickly reached for his sutras but sighed when he saw it was Inuyasha "ahh…Inuyasha what are you doing here?" he asked standing up with a sheepish grin on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on the monk as Miroku grinned at him "I might as well as you the same thing…monk" he took a step forward causing Miroku to take a step back.

"w-what ever do you mean? I was just enjoying scenery" he chuckled nervously as he held his hands out defensively.

Inuyasha having had enough grabbed Miroku by his rob and pushed him against the nearest tree "where? On top of a naked woman?! You're pathetic! You reek of women, and not just one." His eyes narrowed dangerously but then widened and he dropped the monk to his feet as a loud crash was heard in the distance "damn it!" he grabbed Miroku by his robe and ran back to the village.

**Kaede' Village:**

Kagome and Shippo awoke to a loud crash and the earth king beneath them "what's happening?!" Kagome shouted as she tried to steady herself and Shippo's trembling form from the violent shaking. Once it stopped everything went quiet and Kaede entered the room where Kagome and Inuyasha's friends slept. Kagome looked at the old woman and stood up with Shippo in her arms "Kaede what was that?" she asked truly worried, it lasted too long to be an earthquake.

Kaede "it was a strong spiritual pressure, something is coming, ye need to prepare ye self for battle. I shall go see what damage has been done. When ye see Inuyasha and ye friends come quickly. I will need ye assistance." And with that she left her hut and went to the village.

Kagome got her bow and her quiver of arrows "lets go Shippo" she looked at him with determined eyes as he and Kirara followed after her outside of Kaede's hut. There they where met with Inuyasha and Miroku.

Shippo was the first to notice the absence of one member "hey where's Sango?" he asked jumping on top of Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had an angry look on his face, and Miroku's who was bitter but sad "where is she?" she asked both of them but her question wasn't answered because screams where heard in the village.

Inuyasha was first to act and leaped to the village if screaming people, followed by a transformed Kirara with the rest of the group on her back.

Inuyasha slid to a stop followed by Kirara "what the hell?" he thought out loud.

Kagome followed "what is that black thing?" she asked as she slid off Kirara with Miroku.

"I believe it's a black hole…like my wind tunnel." He explained.

The earth shook once more and stopped as a gray paw stepped out from the hole and stomped on the ground hard making another rumble. The paw was followed by three heads of dogs; they had sharp teeth with pointed tongues as they emerged. Their silver eyes gleamed in the light of the moon, their dark gray main that started from their foreheads down in a straight line to their back where it connected and continued down its back until it stopped right before the begging of its tail swayed in the wind. The tail wasn't like any dogs, it was scaled; the body of a snake and at the end was the snakes head with gleaming eyes and its tongue flicked out at them.

Kagome gasped as she saw the beast "I…I can't believe it…it's Cerberus!" she looked at the beast in awe, she had only read about him in her history class and here she was now in front of the guard to the underworld.

"Cerberus? Who is that Kagome?" Shippo asked as he watched the portal disappear behind the animal.

"Cerberus is Hades guard dog! I read it in history class of roman times." She said looking at the dog as it turned its heads to the sound of its name.

"keh! Who the hell cares what his name is or who he belongs to! That thing is on my territory!" he spat and he unsheathed tetsusaiga as it transformed into its mighty fang.

The dogs growled and barked bringing its heads to the group attempting to devour them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome while Kirara grabbed Miroku by his collar jumping away as they landed a safe distance from the dog.

Inuyasha growled and jumped at the dog attempting to cut its head off but forgot about the other two as one grabbed him in its jaws. He yelled in pain as its sharp fangs pierced through his skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out and grabbed an arrow pulling it back on the string of the bow and letting it fly to the dogs head that held him in its jaws but the arrow was deflected back at her. Miroku witnessed this and pushed her out of the way. She looked at the arrow in the dirt and back at the barrier that had formed around the dogs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Priestess." A young male's voice said as he appeared above the dogs back. Kagome looked at him and gasped; he was beautiful. His black robe swayed in the wind, it had long sleeves that covered his hands. The robe went down to his feet, it was buckled from his collar down to his waist. Around his waits he had a burgundy slash tied into a bow like Sesshomaru's. His robe split in two from his waist leaving room for him to move freely without the fabric getting in his way. Kagome could see he wore some type of pants but they where not like Inuyasha or his brothers, they where thinner but covered his legs. He wore sandals just like the Romans had. His black robe had golden outlines on the collar which had designs on it, down to his waist where it split in two at the edges of the fabric down to the bottom of the robe along with his sleeves the design on it showed royalty. The inside of his wear was a crimson color from what she could tell. His golden hair was short and nothing held it back from his face, from what she could see once it went to his neck it was longer and it was split into sections as it hovered over him with a will of its own. His skin was pale making his sky blue eyes stand out. She saw something shimmer in the light; his necklace, a silver star inside a circle hung from his neck.

Kagome was brought back to earth when she heard his velvet voice speak.

"Spit that out Cerberus." He commanded his three headed dog. The dog whimpered and growled but threw the half demon to the small group.

"Inuyasha!" they yelled as they quickly went to his side.

The man on top of the dogs stop again, this time to the whole group "it was not my intention to cause you any harm..." the dog laid down on his belly for his master. The man jumped off his beast and walked towards them but stopped once the monk stood in front of his hurt friend in a defensive stance. The golden haired man sighed "my name is Alone…and it was not my intention, your friend there." He pointed to Inuyasha "was the one who came at us, it was only natural for my Cerberus to attack."

Miroku pulled out some sutras and threw them at Alone "be gone demon!" he yelled but his sutras only made contact with a barrier "what?!" his eyes went wide as he gripped his staff.

Alone smiled "your ignorance is testing my patience, Monk. It would be wise for you listen and answer my questions." Alone's eyes glanced at his group seeing that the cat demon was about to jump at him. He closed his eyes and they where all brought down to the dirt by his spiritual pressure. He walked up to them letting the pressure subside momentarily "I am looking for a woman, she is a demon slayer. Have you seen her?" he asked glancing at the group.

Kagome glared at the man by the name of Alone "what do you want with Sango?!" she demanded to know.

Alone's eyes landed on the female of the group "so you have seen this woman I seek?" he asked with a raised golden brow. He walked up to her grabbing her by her chin making her look up at him "So then you know of this woman I seek…where is _Sango_?" He purred out her name as his slanted blue eyes stared into her chocolate ones. His lips curved into smile at the fear that her eyes showed him "do you fear me young Priestess?" his smile only grew more wicked when a gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading!

This is my new project and i was thinking about it for a while, but was too nervous about posting it because of the harsh reviews ppl can sometimes do. Anyway I was so taken by my own creativeness that i made a COVER!

YES! A Cover for this chapter with the entire main characters :}

Its on my Profile check it out!

Oh i almost forgot, please review if you want me to continue this story, a simple smiley face will do for me ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha or its Characters I do not own Saint Saya The Lost Canvas as well of its characters. I just own the creative story!

A/N: I fixed this chapter

* * *

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

_Alone's eyes landed on the female of the group "so you have seen this woman I seek?" he asked with a raised golden brow. He walked up to her grabbing her by her chin making her look up at him "So then you know of this woman I seek…where is _Sango_?" He purred out her name as his slanted blue eyes stared into her chocolate ones. His lips curved into smile at the fear that her eyes showed him "do you fear me young Priestess?" his smile only grew more wicked when a gasp escaped her lips._

_

* * *

  
_

Sango's cries where silent now, only her body shook slightly from the strain of everything she put it through. She blinked back some tears from her red and puffy eyes as she regained some control of her body. Sango hugged her knees closer to herself as they held the weight of her head. Her mind drifted back to what happened moments earlier.

Sango just stood there, speechless. She couldn't move her eyes from their naked bodies; she was disgusted in herself for crying and showing her pain to him. He didn't deserve to see her vulnerability. She was frozen on the spot when he locked eyes with her '_why can't I move? Damn it move you stupid body!_' she had thought back at the hill of the forest, but then she heard those whispers, saying her name…calling her to them, it was then that she regained control of herself and fled.

She shook her head to erase those memories and let out a defeated sigh.

"Who am I kidding….I should have known better then to think that someone like me could find happiness.."

Sango said out loud, her eyes began to water again and her body began to tremble weakly.

"But….just once..only once I wanted to taste happiness again...is that so wrong?"

She was going to drown herself in self pity and sorrow once again but her head snapped up when she heard the faint cry's of a little girl.

Sango stood up quickly; a bit too quickly as her legs trembled beneath her from the shortage of blood. Her hand gripped on the bark of the tree to hold herself up. She remained still for a moment and reached out for her Hiraikotsu but only grasped air. Her eyes snapped to her hand and around her, she cursed herself for forgetting her weapon and recklessly running into the woods without it.

"Doesn't matter, I have to do with what I have."

Sango took off sprinting through the woods towards the cries. She dodged branches and roots as she maid her way to a clearing. She stopped before entering the clearing and looked around. She was positive this was where the child's cries lead her to. Her guard was up to its highest as she brought her arm up and slid her fingers over the black leather of her armor where it hid her blade.

She took a cautious step forward out of the safety of the forest and walked toward the river her steps where well thought out and made little noise, her breathing was slow and quiet and her eyes scanned the area for any enemy that tried to jump out and attack her while her hearing listened for any faint noises. She held her arm in front of her not revealing the blade just yet; it was safer if her enemy thought she was defenseless. Her head whirled behind her as a twig snapped giving her fair warning and time to roll out of the way from the deadly sword that would have severed her head from her body. She was in a crouching position and jumped back as the demon stood where she was just seconds ago. He turned to face her; his pointed teeth gleamed in the light as he grinned at her.

The demon had a human form, the ones that proved to be harder to get rid of. Her eyes scanned him over, he had tan skin and his dark gray long and wild hair swayed in the breeze. His eyes where crimson red as they looked her over while his black eyebrows (that looked like Inuyasha's) rose up in surprise. His chest was bear showing his muscular chest, but he did have on pants and that she was grateful for. He was a Dog demon from the looks of it and had the same strips on his cheeks as Sesshomaru but they where blue. Her observation was interrupted by his rough voice.

"You're incredibly fast for a human wench I'll give you that….I am Abaddon" his grin faded and his expression hardened.

"A human…you're a human?" He looked her up and down once more to confirm his question.

She had no demonic features and yet her body was pouring out with demonic energy, wait.

He sniffed the air "you…what exactly are you human wench?" for once he didn't understand, was his nose betraying him? She smelled different. Her own scent was mixed in it yes but she was giving off a powerful smell that seemed to draw him in to her and her energy demanded his submission.

Sango was confused what did he mean what was she? She was human! A demon exterminator. She stood her ground with her fists in front of her, still giving the impression that she was weaponless.

"I don't know what you're speaking about demon and I have no reason to answer the likes of you!" she snapped angrily.

Abaddon growled becoming agitated and pointed his sword at her.

"Your smell is different from the rest of humans and demons alike…yet you are both in one body, though you are no half-demon. You are human yet you are not, you are a demon yet you are not. Explain what your existence in this world is?" he asked in a hard tone.

Sango's arms dropped slowly, what was he talking about? She was human and that was that. She could hear water behind her and someone…no many people, the ones from before calling her '_what do they want? They don't stop calling me…_' she ignored the demon in front of her and looked behind her at the water, now she was able to see the waterfall '_in there? Are they calling for help? I don't understand!_' she yelled in her mind becoming frustrated.

Abaddon snickered what a fool she was for turning her back on him.

"stupid human" he grinned and forgot about the questions he had asked her '_oh well, it's a shame she would have mad a great bed toy_' his grin grew wider and he charged at her with his sword raised above his head as he jumped in the air and drew his sword down on her body but was pushed back into the trees by a powerful barrier. He hit many trees but soon came to a stop.

Abaddon growled and spit out some blood "you bitch!" he jumped up and used his demonic speed to finish her off but was frozen in the spot once he was a foot away from her. He struggled to free himself but he wouldn't budge '_who the hell is this woman?!_' he angrily questioned in his mind.

Sango had been oblivious to Abaddon's attacks toward her, she couldn't hear him anymore. The whispers in her mind where becoming louder and louder, it was beginning to make her head hurt the more they called her to them. She shut her eyes tightly and fell to her knees.

"why do you keep saying my name?!" she yelled out to the voices as the wind picked up making her hair sway in the wind, the clouds above began to become dark around Sango and Abaddon, blocking the moon above them making it pitch black. Sango gripped the grass in her hands as the throbbing in her head and the pain increased '_**SANGO!**_' they all said louder and at once. Her eyes snapped open and her hands began to reach up to her head slowly.

There it was, a bolt of lightning and all went quiet. It was as if time had stopped just for her in that one instant to keep her from feeling the pain she was about to experience. She felt it; she could hear it and something deep inside of her broke. Her body seemed to be on fire inside and out as it blazed through out her body making sure she could feel every ounce of its flame. Finally the loud rumble of thunder and she clutched her head letting out a piercing scream that would wake the dead.

* * *

**Back at the Village **

Alone jumped back and landed next to his canine friend as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga hit the dirt where Alone had stood in front of a frightened Kagome. Alone couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the menacing golden eyes that glared at him with pure hatred. He smirked and placed his index finger on his chin looking thoughtful.

"ahhh so this young wench has a body guard? Or should I say a guard dog?" His smirk turned into a grin as he looked at Inuyasha amused when he bared his teeth at him.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome as she stood up behind him along with Miroku who stood next to Inuyasha.

"I don't care if you call me names or beat me to the ground, but you will not do that to my friends!" He growled out between bared teeth.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in Awe as Shippo jumped up on her shoulder. She saw Inuyasha grab the hilt of tetsusaiga with both hands and swing it to his right side about to run at Alone but was stopped when Shippo spoke.

Shippo pointed at the sky getting Miroku's attention that was looking at Kagome for any sign of injury.

"Hey look at the sky! Why is it getting so dark?!" he asked to no one in particular but it got all of their attention.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha questioned lowering his sword a bit as he stared up at the blackened sky that light up for a second as lightning hit.

Inuyasha knew better and flattened his ears when the rumble of thunder followed after the flash of light. The sky cleared and all felt a slight pull at their souls…Including Alone. Inuyasha tightened his hold on the hilt of tetsusaiga as it pulsed a few times and stopped. Inuyasha brought his sword up and looked at it '_what's with you Tetsusaiga?_' he questioned looking at his fang.

Kagome grabbed her chest and looked at Miroku who gave her the same stern expression that she had.

"So you felt that too?" Kagome asked.

Miroku nodded his head and gripped his staff as he turned to look at Inuyasha but he seemed to be deep in thought as he looked at his sword.

Alone on the other hand knew what was going on and smirked while placing his hand on his chest gently.

"Well it seemed that the first step in the transformation is starting…." he turned and got on his trusted canine, he didn't see any point in telling her 'acquaintances' as he saw it, to where she was.

Cerberus stood which caught the group's attention to him.

"It seems that the woman I seek is indeed here and closer then I assumed her to be." he chuckled at their shocked expressions before his dog took off in the air to Sango's direction. Alone closed his eyes and only imagined how this woman he was searching for must look '_she will be mine…mine to control as I please._' He thought as his eyes opened and a wide smile spread on his lips.

Shippo being the first to get over the shock bounced up and down on Kagome's shoulder.

"He meant Sango! What do we do?" he gently tapped Kagome's cheek with his hand to get her attention, which he did.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha and Miroku still clutching her chest, her expression was one of worry.

"t-that couldn't have been Sango…could it?" she looked at her two friends and they had the same confused expressions except for Inuyasha.

"I do not know Kagome…but what ever it was, we have to stop it. Who knows where that energy came from…it could be a demon for all we know" he looked up in the direction that Alone took off in.

Kirara not one to mistake what she felt was indeed her mistress made an attempt to make them go after the man and the three headed dog by nudging Miroku on his arm and growling before turning to him and back to the sky.

Inuyasha growled realizing that it was the same energy he felt in the woods when he saw Sango's crystal blue aura, but this time it was stronger and it came at him like waves that wouldn't stop as it demanded his submission to its power. He clenched his jaw and sheathed his sword as he gripped the hilt tightly.

"Lets go after the guy…" was all Inuyasha said before taking off after the dogs scent through the forest not giving his group time to answer.

Kirara relieved looked at her companions but they all had confused looks on their faces. She growled and swept them from under their feet and took off in the air to catch up to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Back in the clearing:**

Sango's screams subsided and she collapsed to the floor as the sky seemed to open up giving her figure a glowing aura as her crystal blue aura swayed around her body before disappearing along with the black clouds.

Abaddon stumbled forward as the spell or whatever it was faded. He looked around then at the woman that lay in front of him, he sheathed his blade and walked up to the woman.

"Hey wench, are you still alive?" he asked nudging her with his boot but she didn't stir.

Abaddon knelt down and turned her over to see her face, he raised a brow as he lifted her up to a sitting position with his right arm supporting her back. She looked like a sleeping porcelain doll in his arms, so helpless. Abaddon looked her over '_her skin looks like velvet… so smooth, I wonder if it's…_' his thoughts lingered as his clawed tan fingers ran from the side of her eye down her cheek and below her neck but stopped at her collar bone. His eyes glanced up to her face and she still didn't move she made no movement to show that she was even alive.

Abaddon shifted her slightly so that her head rolled away from him exposing her bare neck at him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply taking in her scent, a low growl escaped his lips when he opened his eyes they where fully red, no white could be seen in them. His clawed hand moved on its own as it traveled lower opening her yokata more exposing her flesh. Abaddon lowered his head as his hand explored lower into the opening of her yokata and stopped as her stomach, he leaned his head closer to her neck inhaling once more before licking her soft skin

"I might as well have my fun with you while your unconscious…you want this too don't you wench?" He whispered huskily into her neck.

Abaddon took his hand out of her yokata to take out the white ribbon that held her hair; he let it fall to the ground and ran his fingers through her silky hair making him growl.

"Damn, is everything on you this soft?" he asked the unconscious woman as he held on tighter to her lithe form. His urge to take the unconscious woman was getting harder to keep at bay and his demon was thrashing inside of him to take her.

Sango moved slightly moaning in her discomfort, she could sense someone near her and feeling her up but her body wouldn't respond to her commands. When her body did move it seemed that who ever was with her stiffened, which made her happy '_yes! Common now just wake up! open your eyes Sango! Do it!_' she willed her body to obey.

When Abaddon heard her moan all restraints flew out of his mind as his member became painfully hard. His hand opened the folds on the lower part of her yokata and slipped his hand inside, he growled in approval as he felt her valley.

"you will be mine tonight wench…feel special that I even feel like taking out my desires on you, even more so unconscious" he chuckled and began to nibble on her neck. He began rubbing her entrance getting her body ready for him, just as he was about to insert a finger into her folds he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Sango awoke just when he was fondling her lower area and thought as fast as she could to prevent what ever was about to happen, she made a fist making her blade spring out of her arm and swung at his chest before jumping a safe distance away. She was beyond angry that the demon would violate her body in such a way.

"You perverted demon! I'll kill you where you stand!" she yelled out fuming in anger.

Abaddon appeared in front of her grabbing her by the throat as he lifted her off her feet and into the air.

"and here I thought we could spend some quality time with each other, tsk tsk tsk" he shook his head when she brought her arm up to strike him only for it to be caught by his hand while her other was busy trying to keep the pressure off her throat.

"You make this too easy wench…now where were we?" he smirked and went to push her down but was smacked away by a gray paw.

Sango landed on her feet, swaying a bit as the blood rushed back down. She felt a hand snake its way to her waist; she turned her head over her shoulder to see a man with golden hair and eyes the color of the sky. She opened her mouth to speak but felt pain in her stomach making her eyes widen and gasp as her vision began to darken again as she fought the darkness to see those blue eyes, she didn't want to enter the darkness again.

Sango fell forward into Alone's awaiting arm, her brown silky hair falling over her shoulders as Alone's eyes narrowed when he looked at the demon who struggled to stand, the same demon who tried to harm his new weapon.

"I show no mercy…and won't start to now, Cerberus….kill him make it fast, this girls acquaintances are to be here soon." Alone commanded with a harsher tone then he intended as he glanced down at Sango's body.

* * *

Inuyasha could smell Sango's scent already along with Alone's and his dog, but their seemed to be another one, he didn't care though his only worry…though he would never admit it is Sango. He leaped through the forest in a hurry almost loosing sight of the others at his fast pace.

"Sango's here! Hurry up or I'll leave your asses behind!" he yelled at the group. The pulsing of tetsusaiga was getting quicker the closer they got. Inuyasha's ears twitched at a growled scream, it sounded agonizing from what he could hear '_damn it Sango! What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?!_' he questioned.

* * *

Alone smirked, satisfied with the demons death.

"Now, we have to give you time to finish your transformation little Sango" he carried her bridal style making his way to the waterfall.

"You are but a flower waiting to bloom…" he told her as he walked, keeping his eyes on her face before stopping at the edge of the river. He kneeled down laying her down in the cold water, her face never moved or showed her discomfort of the temperature. He stared at her face for a while longer before wiping some stray hairs from her face as he cupped her cheek.

"…and what a beautiful flower you will become little Sango, all the other maidens will be out shun by your beauty, now rest….I will come back for you" he let her body sink into the water just seconds before Inuyasha and his friends appeared a few feet behind him.

"What the hell did you do with Sango?!" Inuyasha demanded and unsheathed tetsusaiga staring at Alone's kneeled position.

Alone stood up glancing over his shoulder looking at Inuyasha. He only smiled and pointed at the water.

Before their eyes the water began to freeze over as it made cracking and popping noises on its way to the rest of the water. Alone looked at the waterfall and just before the river began stood a figure.

"My beautiful masterpiece, my porcelain doll just waiting to be awakened!" he turned his body to face his 'doll' with his arms raised up in the air showing them his art.

Inuyasha stared at Alone confused.

"This guy's lost his mind!" he said to no one in particular, just stating the obvious from what he is witnessing. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Alright buddy I'm getting sick and tired of your ass!" he ran at Alone only to be pushed back by a wave of energy that was directed at him. Inuyasha dug his sword into the ground along with his feet so he wouldn't be pushed back into the trees as soon as he stopped he looked up at Alone who returned his gaze.

Alone would have deflected Inuyasha's attack but it seemed that something or rather someone else did it for him, Alone looked back at the crystal water with a wide smile.

"I see… it is you..." he chuckled "…indeed you are a magnificent masterpiece!" his hand reached out to her, she looked so peaceful and calm to him in her crystal glass prison. She in fact looked like a fragile doll.

Kirara flew at the frozen water landing on the glass like water surface. The feline began to growl and roar at the person in the crystal. Kagome and Shippo ran after her. Shippo jumped on Kirara's head and began petting her head.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked and then heard Kagome gasp which caught the group's attention to her as she pointed at the center of the waterfall.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes before they widened and his mouth dropped in horror.

"That can't be….its not her!" he yelled in denial before jumping to where the others stood. Miroku had gotten to them before Inuyasha and also looked just as shocked as Kagome.

The waterfall was frozen making it look like mirrors, as the moon shined off of it giving it a shine and glow. Below where the water hit the river looked like sharp daggers more then water and right above that in the center of the waterfall was a person. Her hair was spread around her like a curtain; her white yokata looked like it was flowing around her body along with her hair. Her face was calm and expressionless as her bangs grazed her forehead softly. Her arms where floating at her sides with her blade glowing in the light, making her look beautiful yet deadly. Inside of her confinement the water continued to flow making her hair flow around her along with her yokata, she seemed to be floating.

Kagome took in a sharp breath of air "look! on her head! she has horns!" she yelled out at the group frightened.

Inuyasha looked Sango over almost in awe. His eyes noticed her finger twitch at the sound of Kagome's voice. He looked up at Sango's head and indeed she seemed to have hollow crimson horns but they would only show in certain angels of the glass, he shook his head getting back to business.

"Alright, Sango hang in there we'll get you out!" he charged forward and didn't miss the movement of her eyelids when they twitched. He brought tetsusaiga up.

"WIND SCAR!!!" the rows of yellow light disappeared once they made contact whit the glass "wha?" he looked at the glass noticing his wind scar didn't make a single scratch.

Kagome getting over her shock took out her arrow and pointed it directly above Sango's body and Miroku took out a couple sutras. Kagome let her sacred arrow fly to its target but it never hit, it went through the glass.

"It didn't work?!" she gasped surprised.

"Don't worry I got it. My sacred sutras have never failed me, take this!" he swung his sutras at the glass. It made contact and electric sparks shot out from the paper.

"You did it!" yelled Shippo happily.

Miroku smiled along with Kagome but their smiles faded when his paper burned to a crisp.

"That's not possible!" Miroku said not able to believe what happened.

Alone laughed at their attempts and watched them fail; he jumped on top of his dogs head looking back at them amused.

"Your attempts to free her are futile! She cannot escape her destiny and neither of you can change it." he laughed darkly as a barrier appeared in front of her pushing them all (except Alone) back several feet away from her.

Alone taking this as an opportunity to leave, took off into the air leaving them behind as he disappeared into the same portal that he had come through.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword "damn this is getting annoying!" he growled out crossing his arms.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha "we cannot enter…"

"No shit Monk! how long did it take you to figure that out?!" Inuyasha interjected angrily.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha's attitude and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" she exhaled annoyed and in seconds Inuyasha hit the grassy ground face first with a grunt. She looked back at Miroku.

"Geese I don't know what has gotten into him but please go on"

Miroku sweat dropped when Inuyasha ate grass but continued.

"I think we should go back to Kaede's hut and ask her about what has happened here….there is no way that this barrier will let us go near her anymore and we need to find a way to free her from her prison." He coughed a few times "plus I have some personal matters to attend to." He said rather nervously.

Shippo spoke up from Kirara's head "so what do we do? Just leave her here?" he questioned looking at Kagome who picked him up.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will be fine Shippo" she assured stroking his hair, but she really wasn't sure if her best friend would be okay, she didn't want the young fox to worry so she had to lie to him. Kagome did hope that Sango would be alright, she was like a sister she never had.

Kirara transformed into her smaller form and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder but hissed at him and jumped back down growling before prouncing over to Inuyasha who was just standing up.

Kagome and Shippo looked confused "what has gotten into her?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome who only shrugged.

Inuyasha mumbled a curse at Kagome before turning and walking back to Kaede's hut "keh, im sure you'll find out soon enough." He said over his shoulder as they followed him.

* * *

A/N:

So sorry for the wait once again!

Anyway thank you so much for reviewing! Read my next chapter will will maybe be up soon!

And yea I know it's a bit slow here but next chapter will have more action Along with Sesshomaru's appearance!

Thank you and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha or its Characters I do not own Saint Saya The Lost Canvas as well of its characters. I just own the creative story!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have had this story done for months but would always re-check it to make sure it didn't have flaws…if it does im terribly sorry. I was thinking of not continuing it actually but haven't completely decided…well enjoy!

* * *

Sango's eyes fluttered open only to see a red rose. She blinked, and sat up slowly taking in her surroundings.

She was sitting in a valley consumed with roses that disappeared into the mountains, and beyond, from what she could see. While she stared at the roses she noticed an ominous red cloud surrounding each one and as she looked on she noticed it wasn't just the few in front of her but all of the roses. Covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve to avoid the suspicious fumes from the roses she slowly stood up and began walking through the valley of flowers, ignoring the light sting at her feet when her skin grazed the thorns.

As she walked around and inspected her surroundings more, she noticed that it was dark but not pitched black, dimmer lighted, with high rocky mountains that surrounded the flowers; a poison bowl she figured.

She turned her head when something crossed her peripheral vision…. in the distance; a shrine….made of stone? She questioned as she walked closer, but there was a change in wind making her stop.

Petals began to fall around her, flowing in the wind, grazing her face with its soft yet deadly touch. She ignored this however and looked up, gasping at what she saw. There was no black sky like she had thought she would see, but space!

"Where am I?" she questioned aloud.

"You are in my garden of Demon Roses" came a velvet laced soft voice "though I must admit, I am surprised you are still alive" the voice said.

Sango turned quickly, her hand reached for her weapon out of habit only to catch air, she cursed under her breath. But she was not weaponless…no... A demon slayer was a weapon in itself.

The man smiled on his sitting position above a rock, idly fingering a red rose between his fingers while staring down at her, making her feel uneasy. Those eyes, she wondered, something about them was dangerous, even if his features spoke otherwise she couldn't shake off the feeling that overwhelmed her body. Who is this man? She wondered, and as if reading her mind he answered.

"My name is Albafica, gold saint of Pisces"

"Gold saint of Pisces?" she repeated.

Albafica only gave the young woman a slight nod and jumped down from his position on the boulder landing some feet away from Sango, tossing his white cape behind him while advancing towards her.

"I mentioned before…you are in my demon rose garden, It is poisonous…the very air you and I breathe is intoxicated with its venom." He informed her indifferently.

Sango studied the man; his aura blazed over his spiking at every step, his eyes seeming to see through her. His attractiveness caught her by surprise; he was amazingly beautiful very well matched with the Great Demon Lord of the West. At that thought she mentally cringed, how was she even thinking about that bloodthirsty monster at a time like this? ...Wait!

"Poisonous?" she repeated alarmed.

She was answered back with silence.

His light blue long hair swayed in the breeze, beautiful aqua blue eyes wholly focused on her, seeming to study her. But what struck Sango as strange was his wear; it wasn't anything that she had ever seen before, golden plated armor covered his entire body, but his head, making her wonder if she traveled through time…

She finally snapped out of her trance and took a step back as he continued to advance forward; she lifted her fists up defensively against him.

The saint stared at her calmly before halting in his steps "…question is why are you still standing and why you are here."

"I don't know." was Sango's only answer. She knew it was stupid to be answering him to begin with but she had to know why she was here and for what reason...

"Do you remember anything before you where brought here?" his tone still soft and collected as he asked.

Sango bit her lower lip as if considering answering, with a nod she said "a young man…with gold hair pail skin…blue eyes…" she answered.

Albafica contemplated who had the power to send a human to the underworld. Someone with that power could only be one person. Albafica's eyes narrowed dangerously. There was no mistake, and the way she described him fit the picture.

"So _he_ brought you here..." he more said to himself then her.

"Who is **he**?"

Albafica turned his heel glancing over his shoulder "I am no threat to you, nor you to me" he looked back ahead to the twelfth temple of the zodiac "follow me, I have much to explain to you…..Sango." and before she could refuse, he began walking to the stone temple.

She hesitated for a few seconds before finally giving in and following him. While they walked she couldn't help but stare at his back; he had long graceful strides, shoulders square and muscular arms. His hair caught her attention however, the way it moved made her want to reach out and touch it, but she held back the urge.

Finally getting irritated by the silence she looked past him wanting to see how much longer she would have to wait…it was still quite a distance, she sighed and looked at his back again '_maybe I can ask him if I'm in the future_...' she thought.

She quickened her pace to catch up to him but as she did so, her foot crossed a vine making her trip and fall forward, shutting her eyes she reached out for anything to stop her from hitting the ground. Once her hands caught fabric she smiled and opened her eyes triumphantly only to catch sight of Albafica looking back at her, with a motionless expression. Then she heard a slip and his cape snapped off from his shoulders. She shut her eyes again waiting for the pain of the rose's thorns and humiliation of falling behind the beautiful man and then….._THUD_

"Oaf!" was all that came out of her mouth, as she landed on her chest.

Sango just wanted to die now, she looked like such a fool '_maybe I should just pretend I hit my head and lost consciousness…_' she thought pathetically, but nothing ever goes her way….

"Are you going to lie there all eternity and pretend you're dead or will you follow me? We are wasting time." She heard his voice say.

"I might as well" she murmured and slowly stood up, thankfully her torso landed on his cape and not on the thorny roses, sighing she stared at her feet avoiding his gaze. She did however take a step forward to hand him his cape but his voice stopped her.

Albafica realized that she was avoiding his gaze, but it didn't bother him. The less they knew each other the better; he couldn't take her life away like he did to his loved ones many years back. He turned his head when he saw her move, his eyes widened and he shouted alarmed.

"Stay back!"

The slayer stopped and looked at him puzzled.

Albafica sighed closing his eyes as he calmed himself "don't come any more nearer then you are now..."

The young woman didn't argue it wasn't in her place, so she just left it alone.

Seeing that his point was made he turned his heel and they continued forward.

A few minutes later they made it to the temple.

Sango stopped just before the steps and watched Albafica walk up the steps. _Finally,_ but as she took that first step her vision began to blur and her body became hot, her breathing more labored and her muscles heavy.

Albafica sensed something wrong with the woman and turned to look at her, she was swaying on the steps struggling to follow him, then he knew something was terribly wrong, and just when Sango's eyelids began to close and her body began to fall he ran forward catching her before she fell face first on the steps.

The slayer opened her eyelids and looked up at him, her face flushed with a weary expression "I'm…sorry…I…I don't know what came over me..." she tried to pull herself out from his grip but her limbs wouldn't respond.

"Your feet…please stay conscious for a little while longer." Albafica whispered into her ear.

Although in her current situation Sango still managed to blush, but nodded her head as he sat her down on the steps.

The young saint was a few steps below her so he had to look up at her when he spoke. He looked down at her bleeding feet and shook his head, this wasn't good…the poison had entered her body.

"your feet… you have been walking barefoot and are now bleeding from the thorns of the roses" he glanced at her for a moment before continuing "But you are fairing well to the poison...you will be a bit feverish...are you in pain?"

Sango looked at him for a moment before responding "I'll be fine…really" she tried to reassure him.

Albafica knelt down and took her leg, she instinctively jerked it back from his grasp making him glare at her irritated but his face was still indifferent "Did I not mention earlier that you where in my garden of demon roses?" he looked up at her.

Sango nodded, not really thinking right "so…I have been poisoned."

Albafica smirked "you catch on quick, and yes you are correct, the miasma surrounding them is poison and so are the flowers." He examined her foot.

"But it seems that your new found body is fighting off the venom. You feel tired because its working on overdrive, I assure you however that this is only temporary and you shouldn't feel like this next time." he glanced up at her.

Sango looked at him confused "I don't understand…I am human"

He took a second look at her foot before pointing at it, his fingers just grazing her skin "you are not human…far from it actually."

Sango opened her mouth to speak "wait..." but before she could finish the question she fell unconscious.

Albafica caught her limp body as it slumped forward onto him and picked her up bridal style "what a trouble some woman…" he sighed.

As he walked up the stairs he found himself looking down at her face "So we finally meet…Alone's new weapon of chaos and calamity." His grip on her body tightened slightly.

**Few hours later**

Sango gasped, her small wounds had healed "h-how can that be…I-I…" she stuttered dumbly. She looked back at Albafica in disbelief "A-am I a d-demon?" she didn't want that; to become something that she hunted, a vial cold hearted monster that killed and terrorized villages for the fun of it, she would hate herself.

Albafica was still inspecting her foot when her voice, barely a whisper cut across the silence. He had to replay it back in his head to make sure he had heard her right.

"Demon?" he questioned, pictures of ugly creatures from the darkness came into mind at the mention of a demon, but he shook his head.

"Well I wouldn't roll out the possibility. I need to study this some more…Alone brought you here for reasons unknown to me or you."

He looked up at Sango's face, she looked so strong but he could see deep in her eyes that she was afraid, afraid to know what she was becoming and afraid that she wouldn't be about to control it., but knowing this didn't mean that he should pity her.

"My poison doesn't work on you…at least that's what it seems like, you can stay here with me….but for now you need to rest, in the morn we will discuss this"

Sango nodded her head and stood along with him. He showed her to her room for the time being, with a mute nod she entered and closed the door behind her. She walked to the high off the ground futon (bed) and laid in it. To her surprise it was comfortable and very warm, she yawned closing her eyes…drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rin skipped through the forest heading to her usual fishing place, she had gotten hungry and asked Jaken to accompany her but the toad only brushed her off. She knew he wouldn't do it in front of Sesshomaru so he was taking advantage now that he left to inspect something happening in the forest but she didn't really care so she left on her own.

She kept skipping and humming until she saw a rare white buttery that caused her to halt in her steps and sneak over to it. It was different then what she was used to seeing but that made it the more beautiful.

The butterfly's white sparkling wings fluttered as it took off from the flower it was perched on, Rin following in toe as it entered an invisible barrier. But that didn't even faze little Rin, not that she knew it was there to begin with.

"Oh, please don't leave, Rin wants to play with you!" she giggled as she tried to catch the butterfly as they entered a clearing.

Rin stopped and gasped at what she saw, but the butterfly didn't seem deterred and fluttered its way to the crystal shell, landing on a woman's head before it disintegrated into thin particles.

Curiosity taking over, Rin walked closer until she was almost face to face, but the sharp pointed crystals at the woman's feet prevented her from moving any further.

"Rin is curious…who are you miss?" she asked the woman but got no response, Rin pouted but then smiled and sat down on the frozen water, which was surprisingly not cold. She sat on her legs and looked up at the woman that seemed to levitate in the crystal prison.

"You look so pretty, like that butterfly…but you cannot fly free like it... can you? Is that why you look so sad?" Rin asked saddened.

"I know how you feel, I lost my family a long time ago, even though I was saved and picked up by Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, I still feel sad…like there's another piece missing, sometimes I feel so sad… I miss my mother and Father.." tears began to stream down her face as she brought her hands up to wipe them away, but it was useless for the tears kept coming.

As Rin began to sob she felt something lightly touch her nose and a gentle hand brush her face, it was so warm and the gesture so lovingly that she opened her eyes and looked up, only to see the same butterfly on her nose.

"Huh?"

The butterfly flew around young Rin before fluttering back to the woman and disappearing just before it touched the crystal.

"It was you?" Rin asked as she stood up and walked up to the woman, Rin went to grab the crystal but a gentle yet strong voice stopped her as it echoed through the clearing.

* * *

Sango awoke again but this time it was pitch darkness, she looked around and saw no one or the same surroundings that she left when she fell asleep.

"Albafica?" she called out but no answer, then a voice. It was so cheerful and full of life that she followed it.

"_Oh, please don't leave, Rin wants to play with you!"_

"Rin? Why does that sound so familiar..?" Sango questioned as she felt around for something solid but the voice was the only thing leading her so she stayed silent and followed it through the darkness.

"_Rin is curious…who are you miss?"_

"As am I Rin..." Sango answered amused.

"_You look so pretty, like that butterfly…but you cannot fly free like it…can you? Is that why you look so sad?"_

Sango stopped abruptly, her mind flashing images of Miroku's betrayal. Her chest constricted painfully making her groan in sorrow as she gripped her chest.

"_I know how you feel, I lost my family a long time ago, even though I was saved and picked up by Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, I still feel sad…like there's another piece missing,_ _sometimes I feel so sad… I miss my mother and Father…"_

Followed by a sob.

Sango concentrated on the little voice; she reached her hand out trying to comfort it, ignoring her own emotional pain to release the little one of her own.

"Please don't cry" Sango cooed.

"_It was you?"_

She smiled; the little voice didn't seem to be sad anymore.

But Sango felt a pulse and she was hurled down into a whirlpool of light making her cry out in panic. She landed with a thud and a groan, she slowly sat up and looked around, to her surprise she could see a figure reaching out to touch a pointed object.

Sango felt another pulse and knew something was wrong, whoever the figure was they where in danger. Sango ran towards the figure but it kept getting further away, and just when she saw the tiny hand about to touch the spike she did the only thing that came to mind, she shouted.

"STOP!"

And the figures hand jerked back as they looked around.

Sango stopped and hunched over with her hands on her knees putting her weight on them as she panted.

"Good…I stopped them just in time."

* * *

Rin was a bit startled at first but she sensed no danger so she stayed and smiled though she didn't know why.

"You should really wake up miss, Rin would like to meet you" She grinned.

"RIN?" a screech was heard in the distance.

Rin flinched and sighed as her stomach growled "Im sorry but I have to go now, I promise to come visit you tomorrow though, bye!" and with that Rin took off to where she had heard Jaken.

"_I'm sorry but I have to go now, I promise to visit you tomorrow though, bye!"_

"This has to be some kind of weird dream that my mind is making up." Sango told herself as she walked around, but froze in her step as she felt a chill run up her spin.

A dark menacing chuckle echoed through the darkness getting closer and closer until finally a face appeared from the shadows.

Sango gasped and jumped back glaring at the figure, but once her eyes saw his face they widened in shock and narrowed in anger.

"NARAKU!"

"It's nice to see you again…Sango" he purred hovering closer to her with gleaming red eyes, his evil aura flaring in the dark part of her subconscious mind.

"What do you want?"

Sango barked out angrily clenching her teeth and fists.

Naraku laughed "you have been around that half breed too long demon slayer…" he smirked stepping out of the shadows.

She let a foot slide back for leverage and brought her fists up.

The evil half demon raised a brow "Oh, do not mistake my presence here as me trying to kill you…." He appeared behind the demon slayer pinning her hands behind her back.

"On the contrary…I have heard that you are awakening…something most powerful, more so then the jewel of four souls" he smirked watching her struggle.

"Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about!" Sango shouted furiously.

Naraku chuckled releasing his hold on her arms pushing her forward, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

"You and I will be seeing each other soon…I'm sure your brother would love to see his older sister"

Sango's eyes widened at the mention of her brother. She jerked up bringing her fist up charging at the half demon.

"NARAKU!"

She cried swinging at his face. But her fist connected with air, her momentum brings her to the ground.

Naraku's laugh echoed in the darkness at her futile attempt and disappeared before her eyes.

Sango awoke with a start and sat up quickly looking around her temporary bedroom when her eyes landed on the blue haired man sitting in a chair next to her bed with his head bowed, seeming asleep.

Albafica chuckled startling her "I can feel you staring at me" he said lifting his head, his eyes now viewable.

Sango blushed slightly looking away from him "so what was it that we were going to talk about once I awoke?" she asked changing the subject.

"Ah yes, well I was doing some digging here and as it turns out you are some sort of hybrid…"

Sango opened her mouth to interfere with what he was saying but he brought his hand up making her close her mouth.

"What ever Alone did to you….well as we speak, what he is doing to you is going to make you change…you are between dead and alive right now…but that doesn't explain why you are specifically here…that remains a mystery." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what you are saying is that he is making me some sort of puppet he could use?" she growled out gripping the sheets in anger.

Albafica smiled as he stood up placing his hand over hers.

"I can sense that your time here is about to end…very soon"

Sango looked up at the Saint bewildered.

"I need to tell you something before you leave…." he said helping her up to her feet.

"Alone will bring his army…beware…when his hair turns that of his heart your fate may very well be sealed." his words hung in the air.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
